I Found Heaven
by yourmacha
Summary: Sebaciel AU: Sebastian, a high-profile model and part-time womanizer has the word 'stone heart' written on his resume. Ciel, aka. definition of innocence, is special. What if these two worlds collide? "I want to grow old with you." "Even if I will act this way forever?" SebastianxCiel
1. Chapter 1

"Where are you?" A squeaky, greatly feminine voice spoke through the other line. I can almost hear her stomping her heeled feet impatiently with a pout on her face. I sighed, a smile gracing my lips nonetheless.

"I'm almost there, hang on." I picked up my car keys and started the engine, A few curious looks were thrown at my brand new Lamborghini. It's a bit overrated, but I preferred this more than Ferrari and the rest of those luxury cars.

"Did you buy my cupcakes?"

"Yes."

"Did you buy me that dress I wanted? You know that that's the only thing I ever wanted-

"Yes, yes honey. I actually have all of them. One from Top Shop, Urban Outfitters and...I forgot the other one." I happy, cheeky noise came from her.

"The necklace that I wanted?"

"Yeah that one too." She clapped her hands and I smirked.

"I love you so much, Sebby!"

"I know, Love you too princess." I hung up and drove. London is a busy street but I wouldn't want it any other way. I like greeting people, like genuinely sincere and happy people with good vibes in the morning.

Girls may be quite irritating and noisy, but that's exactly what I'm weak over. I find it sweet and adorable especially when they beg for things or get jealous, even if it does appear kind of frightening most of the time. She smiles a lot, and she also like wearing different clothes all the time. That just means that she's got a great eye for fashion and I wouldn't want to stop her, especially when I can afford doing it for her. Showing her off isn't that bad either.

She wants a lot of things but it's not bad, isn't it?

I smiled at people, glancing at the early morning markets just around the corner. I like this street for having so much of them, while the other side is just posh and sophisticated with every brick.

'I'm almost near babe.' I sent her a quick message.

'OK. 33'

See? Aren't those hearts really sweet?

'Love you, Anna. So much.'

'I like you too :)' She says 'like' instead of 'love' because she's always very shy with what she feels. It's quite cute, honestly.

I arrived at her favorite cafe, bringing all the shopping bags awkwardly across the street. There were suspicious looks but most of them were shocked and hyperventilating ones. They recognize me, I suppose. I'm practically everywhere, like my face posted just above that building modelling a new Rolex watch.

"Oh my god." Some people whisper. I gave them smiles and silent hello's. I really appreciate my fans for always supporting me and I won't be the same without them. They are all cool and they defend me a whole lot of times. I chuckled at the thought.

I opened the glass doors and found a familiar brunette seated on a table cross-legged. She's on her phone, a smile on her gorgeous face.

"What are you smiling at?" She swiftly hid it and a surprise expression appeared on her face. Her features soften when her green eyes trailed over the bags marked with her favorite shop brands.

"What took you so long?"

"Traffic."

"Alright then. I'm starving." I placed a kiss on her cheek and she smiled.

"Here you go. Happy birthday princess." She lit up and wrapped her vanilla-scented arms around me. I held her tightly and inhaled her fragrant brown locks, loving her very scent.

"Thank you! I love all of them!"

"Well I would be damned if you didn't. You asked for all of them."

"Good looking, sweet, considerate and wealthy. You're the ideal boyfriend, Sebastian." She whispered.

"Why thank you." I pecked her lips and she giggled.

I pulled out a seat and she sat comfortably. I went through the menu and called the waiter, giving our orders respectively. She ordered for some turkey salad and hot chocolate while I ordered for salted-cheese panini along with a cup of coffee. We chatted away and she talked about her favorite gossips and celebrities. I know some of them, especially those I'm linked to. I was uncomfortable talking about all the fake rumors about me, but it made her happy so I won't complain.

"...Jesy and I went to this new spa and it's incredible! They all knew me, you know. Being your girlfriend and all that."

"At least they know you're mine." She blushed.

"I told them how great your are. They were all so jealous!" She laughed. I listened to her absentmindedly, mostly staring at her lips. She's beautiful and she could be a model as well if she wanted without a single shadow of doubt. She goes to University though and she doesn't want to destroy that opportunity. Modelling isn't forever, since you can't do that when you've got all the wrinkles and flabs all around your body already.

The entrance bell rung, and everyone in the area literally lightened up and the staff all waved and said cheerful good mornings. Someone seemed to just light up the room within just a second and I tilted my head to see who it is.

"Good morning everyone!" The young boy laughed. He went to a table consisted of two old married couple and gave them a kiss. He went to another and gave them hugs. He said hello to those who aren't really close to him, and he even received a suffocating hug from one of the managers, Sally.

"Boy! You grew taller!"

"Really! Mummy said that too!" He giggled again. I stared for him for a while longer, interested with how much sunlight and happiness this boy is emitting. He acts like a toddler, judging with how he rocks back and forth, hands behind him. I noticed that he was also clutching a teddy bear, and I smiled. I watched him hug all of the cafe staff until his wide, blue eyes locked with my strikingly red ones.

His eyes were literal sapphires, and they were shining so much they stood out. He's got a small face, fair skin and a soft, pink lips. He stared back at me and a smile erupted from his face.

"Hi!"

He ran to me, waving a hand. Anna stopped her chattering and looked curiously at the boy, a look of confusion on her face.

"It's my first time seeing you here. You look familiar though!" He beamed. I smiled warmly at him, he seemed sincere and innocent. How old is he? He's too tall to be a ten year old, he practically looks sixteen.

"Good morning." I replied.

"Morning to you too! You're really handsome!"

"Duh, he's a model. Don't you recognize him? He's Sebastian Michealis, and I'm Anna Margaux, his girlfriend." I snapped at her, a shocked and disappointed expression on my face. She made a sarcastic remark against an angelic boy, which she should never do. She doesn't understand that I assume.

"Anna." I said sternly. The young boy looked confused, still forcing a smile regardless.

"What? He's clearly flirting with you. He even sounds so gay, what's wrong with this -

"Anna, let's go." I hastily stood and grabbed her by the arm, leaving the bill and heading out. She struggled while I did my best to look back and mutter a little apology. He did see it, and he smiled, nodded his head and mouthed 'I understand.' He waved his hand happily and I smiled. It all happened fast that I barely noticed the quiet glares the staff gave me. I shrugged, pulling her close to me.

"Sebastian!"

"Anna, why would you say that? He wasn't doing anything!"

"He was flirting with you! Are you dense? He acts all cute and innocent but I bet he sleeps with every man-"

"Shut up!" I roared without hesitation. She jumped, fear showing in her eyes. Guilt filled me and I shook my head. I should be hugging her now, saying sorry but I just felt like it wasn't worth it. Hell, everything I did isn't.

"I'm tired of your unnecessary bitching." I unintentionally voiced my thoughts aloud and her mouth gaped open at my straight-forwardness. I know that I was sweet to her only a couple of moments ago, and I swear that she was my world yesterday but now I know she doesn't feel the same. I didn't make an effort with taking it back and I exhaled an exasperated sigh.

"W-what did you say..?"

"I don't even know why I even bothered dating you. Sorry, dear, but your plan didn't work." I smirked.

"You hid your phone because you were texting him, right? Do you think I'm dumb enough not to see that? Go tell your friends I'm done with you and appreciate the fact that I've never once cheated on you."

"Sebastian...I c-can explain-!"

"Scram." I said sternly. Sometimes I get naturally ice cold, in fact that's how I really am. I am a sweet, loyal man and I spoil those around me a lot but, when I'm mad, I suppose you can say I become a completely different person. I think you can already get the idea that I have genuine hatred towards liars.

She left, tears running down her cheeks. Strangely it didn't bother me; she was my girlfriend a minute ago after all.

Like I said, girls are cute and sweet. Though, underneath their masks are a variety of demons.

Users. Cheaters. Players. Fakes.

I keep on dating them though, but I can't really say that I've ever been in love with someone. I believed that if you love someone all their mistakes adds up to their perfection, and all their flaws are the things you grow to love most.

But then I just broke up with her for being a bitch. I guess I never truly loved her, and I almost pitied myself. Now that I think about it, I've complimented her and told her I love her so much times but I never felt like it meant the whole universe to me. I said them because I know I should, and that's how it is. Other than my sweet nothings all I've really given her are material things. Perhaps it's partly my fault that she looked for another man?

I sighed for the umpteenth time. Women are complicated.

"u-uhm sir? Are you alright?" A meek, small voice said behind me.

I turned, almost happy to see the young boy standing there with a worried expression on his face. He looked around as if looking for someone, and his big eyes landed on me again.

"Uhm...where'd she go?"

"Oh - her? She left. It doesn't matter anyway." I smiled. His distressed face not faltering even an by an inch.

"I-I followed because I got scared she's hurt you..." I almost laughed. He really thought that she'd be the one to hurt me? What is this boy thinking?

"No, she didn't. Did you hear everything?"

"No...I covered my ears! But you guys were having a fight though...was it because of me?"

I blinked at the sentence. I needed time to register the childish way it was worded, and it sounded like the purest thing ever.

I shuffled his stale blue hair, "No, of course not! We're over now." He gasped.

"Oh no!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the direction of the cafe.

"W-wait what are you doing?" I asked, receiving no reply. We ran across the street, some cars honking at us as he panted to get us to the entrance. We went in and almost immediately Sally was already there, clutching the young teen's face.

"Where did you go? I was worried!"

"No time for that! He's sad! Serve him some chocolate quick!" He panicked, going to the kitchen with the rest of the staff giving me looks and going back to him. Gladly the people chose to ignore the small ruckus and I shrugged. Sally made a questioning look and she turned to me.

"What was that about?" The blonde woman asked. Her other arm found its way to her hip and an older man appeared behind her.

"Sal, what's going on?"

"I don't know either!" Within a second the blue-haired boy was already running to us. He gripped my arm then again towards a table with chocolate ice cream and cookies. There's even a small cup of milk. It looked like some kid's meal paradise and I was speechless, shocked at the tiny sugar feast laid in front of me.

"Come, sit!"

"Uhm...you don't have to-

"Mummy said that when someone breaks your heart, dessert will always be your best friend. Chocolate makes you happy too." He said, a teethed smile on his face. He made this for me? Aside from the fact that I didn't expect to be treated like a five-year old who just lost his bike, the thought is really sweet. Who even makes effort like this nowadays?

One notion bothered me greatly, however.

This whole time, there's nothing going on my mind but him.

He's beautiful, dammit.

"Are you alright?" He tilted his head cutely.

"Y-yeah...thanks, I guess? No, thank you very much." I squeezed his had. Laughter erupted from behind me and Sally shook her head.

"Just play along with him." The forty-year old exclaimed, amused.

"It's not playing! The prince has a broken heart!" I almost choked on my cookie. God, why does he talk like that? Not like I complain, because I definitely find it adorable to the , he's way too old to act like this, or even dress like this. His mind seems so far off being a teenager.

The man behind Sally laughed, and I recalled that his name's actually Bard. He smokes a lot and I can literally see the boy's eyes narrowing to him.

"Go on, eat! This will comfort you." I can't help but smile warmly.

"Thank you. Why don't you join me?"

He squeaked, "Happily!" After that, he sat on the table, munching on the cookies right away. Sally came back with more varieties of them like heart and jam ones, and some of them had chocolate chips. It was freshly homemade and it's addicting; I will consider buying boxes if it wasn't for my diet check.

"Yum!"

"You haven't told me your name yet."

"Ciel, my name is Ciel! It means sky." People started leaving, and Bard switched to open sign to closed. They close at exactly 12 in the afternoon every Sundays. Ciel happily chatted about his favorite things, like ponies, disney and such. The staff gradually surrounded us, happy smiles on their faces.

"You remind me of a Raven." He jumped.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I don't know why, really. Ravens are really cool so I guess you're like 'em?" He giggled.

"I take that as a compliment. I just want to ask, how old are you? You seem young - very young, and you look too tall-

Before I could finish, Sally coughed, shifting my attention. "Can you like, go with me for a sec?"

"Why?" Ciel inquired instead.

"Just for a little talk. We'll be fast, I'm not going to take your friend away from you." I nodded, standing up and giving Ciel a slight wave. The staff all fawned over him, and they seemed like a warm family. There's Bard, Mey rin, Finnian and Tanaka - the oldest of them whom I just heard Ciel call 'Grampsy'.

We were a few meters away from the table, and Sally's smile faded instantaneously as if she's been holding her grimace the whole time. She stepped near me, her brows knitted together.

"I know that we are quite friends but please, I don't think you should be near him."

"Why not?"

"Just...it's just that I don't think you can handle him..." She said almost inaudibly.

"And everyone else can? Look, I don't understand the deal. What's _wrong?_ " I know something is up. Everyone, everything, _Ciel._

"You're the only one he's ever talked to that much. He's friendly to everyone but he takes you differently. He seems attached to you and I'm telling you now that he cannot handle rejection." I fumed.

"I can never reject him! What do you mean I can't handle him? Ciel is a great kid and-"

"Listen, Sebastian. Ciel is seventeen years old." Sadness passed her brown eyes while she clenched her hands.I bit my lip, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Ciel is...special. So, he doesn't know that." Then, a puzzle piece clicked inside me. Without a single sign of uncertainty, I answered my all my questions with my own conclusion.

"Ciel has Peter Pan Syndrome."

* * *

 **a/n alright first ever sebaciel AU! HOPE YOU LIKE IT AHHHAHHAA IM EXCITED FOR THIS BOOK!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ciel has Peter Pan Syndrome."

She averted her eyes as her manicured hands clenched into fists. Sadness and pity stained her usually soft and caring features. She nodded, a single lonely tear escaping the corner of her left eye. Sally cared for the young boy and I knew everyone did. I wanted to ask why - how he possessed such tragedy; but then again is it really one?

My heart which I thought to be non-existent sank inside me and touched the ground. Heavy emotions overwhelmed me but I couldn't quite point a finger what they were. One is sympathy, the other is an unknown feeling that I've only felt now.

I glanced at the cheerful young boy laughing with the rest of the cafe staff, and strangely I didn't see him any differently; as if I didn't see his psychological illness as anything bad. Is it right for me to think that?

His soft sapphire eyes locked with mine, and he smiled wide once again. I honestly can never get used to it - the brightness and the homey feeling bubbling up inside me whenever he does. He waved and pointed on a a plate of stacked cookies. I chuckled as I noticed how it practically formed a little sweet house.

Sally smiled, and then I realized that perhaps it's not that bad after all. The way that everyone looks at him... it's just incredible. It may be hard for him to catch up with things, or even listen intently to discussions but he has the familial love surrounding him that I wish I had. Many people did.

He draws people in and I don't know if it's his comforting smile, the kindness that he offers without judgement, or perhaps both.

"He's one sweet fellow. Not even a single speck of filth, yeah? It's unbelievable. My faith in humanity was restored by him." Sally laughed, I can't help but agree more.

"I want to be there for him too." She held in a laughter.

"What are you saying?"

"I want to protect him, be his friend, and be there always just like everyone is. I want to be one of those people." Sally stared at me for a moment, surprise at my choice of words. Her focus traveled to Ciel, and I saw how she seemed a bit hesitant. Is she afraid that I might hurt him? I don't think I'll ever be capable to do that. No one is.

She encouraged herself to look at me straight in the eye, and I wasn't sure what she saw in them, or what made her smile a little in that matter. I didn't want to know what inflamed the reds in my eyes, but I knew that my decision to stay by him will be just as solid.

"He can be a bit clingy. He whines and he likes playing with mister Ed over there." She pointed at the brown stuffed toy that he's been holding the whole time. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and smiled on the ground, my heart swelling involuntarily and I can't handle to look at anyone directly at the moment.

What is this kid doing to me?

"Oh, how old are you again?"

"Twenty."

"Busy man, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah."

"Sebastian!" Ciel called out to me. We both made our way towards him, watching him happily play house with the stack of jam and butter cookies. He built a story about it and made everyone have their own characters. I don't know, it's almost...amazing? Incomprehensible? How his happiness lies within the smallest things, unlike some people who want too much to be contented, and some who searches in all the impossible places.

"This is lil' Ed over here. Say hi to to him teddy, welcome him to the family!" He moved the stuffed bear in front of me, faking a deep tone to voice his little companion. For the first time, I didn't simply smile. I knew that it's the widest one I could ever muster, and my eyes dropped down with so much gentleness that I felt it.

"Family, huh?" Bard scratched his neck.

"Of course! People who care for me will always be part of my family. We may look different...but uh...we always care for each other and mummy said that's what family is for.." He said, cuddling the teddy bear close to his chest. No one said a thing, just watched him with pure satisfaction.

Family? I don't know. That's the first time anyone has called me that way, let alone someone who I just met a few hours ago. However, I'm sure of one thing.

My happiness resides in this very place; with _him_.

I reached out a hand, wanting to just run my fingers through his stale blue locks and hug him close to my chest. Though, before anyone could notice, I already withdrew it and kept it still by my side.

I'm filthy myself.

* * *

 _ring_

I groaned, reaching out to my phone and snoozed it off. I flipped to my side and pulled the cream blankets over me, shutting my eyes close and drowning again to the dark oblivion that I crave so - sleep.

"Sebastian, you have to get up." A serious voice came beside me.

"No." My voice sounded raspier and nothing but tired. I could feel his shadow hovering above me, burning holes into the thick sheets as he shook me awake from my precious rest.

"You have a photoshoot, an interview, and a contract signing. This isn't one of those days that you can just ditch, Michaelis."

"No."

"Goodness sakes, get the hell up." He pulled out my pillow and proceeded to slap me awake with it. He may sound intimidating, but when I'm drowsy as crap I couldn't care less.

"Shut it, Adam. I'm human not a robot." My head popped out of my comforter and I grabbed the cushion from him, wrapping and rolling myself enough to have all the blankets around me. He sighed, and the bed sank with his weight.

"I don't want to hear that from someone who's got a fair share of broken hearts every month."

"You can't break a heart when it's not really there."I opened my eyes groggily and smirked at him. Adam didn't bulge and he kept a neutral face, narrowing his blue-green eyes as I got up despite my desire to stay in bed for the whole twenty-four hours and slipped into my shoes.

"You still sleep naked?"

"I feel protected when I have the whole bed wrapped around me." I didn't say a sarcastic comeback for once because I'm honestly out of my league right now. I stepped into the shower and turned it on, savoring the hot droplets of water on my back. Fog filled the room and I only saw Adam's silhouette just outside the translucent glass, leaning against the door post.

"Where we you last night?"

"Cafe."

"Which one?"

"Margaret's." I drizzled the the shampoos that's left and washed my Raven locks. I smiled at the thought of Ciel calling me similar to a bird, and my mind completely flew away to reminisce the happenings last night. Ciel insisted that I should try to bake cupcakes with them, and I failed miserably the first time so he persisted in teaching me how to bake. Everyone also prpeared for tomorrow's menu and no one went home early, enjoying the company of the young fellow as we continued with countless rounds of cupcake making.

 _"I put an S for this cupcake just for you! Bring it home, 'mkay?"_

I fondly recalled. I enjoyed everyone's company last night until Ciel fell asleep and Sally drove him home. I got to know the people there, like how Bard once blew off the whole kitchen during his first try of making some fairly decent cookies and the number of dishes Mey rin had broken when Tanaka left her alone only for a minute.

It's quite odd to be there, seeing that I am part of a different world. It was quite unusual for people not to treat me any different, and I admit that I'm glad they saw me as a person for who I am. They saw my slight inclination towards making everything perfect, and I actually forget the whole Sebastian Michaelis label during that time.

I'd like to come visit soon.

"Hey, are you listening?" I turned off the shower.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Please, I was rambling who you're with the entire time!" He mildly scolded.

"Why do you ask so much questions? I don't think I am ever obliged to answer all your interrogations." I opened the door and wrapped the towel below my waist. I glanced at the mirror, seeing how deep my bags are without foundation. Adam huffed and a ghost of hurt draped over his eyes.

"One, I'm your manager and I'm responsible for everything you do. Second, what if you make a scandal?"

"You know I'm better than that and you have nothing to worry about." I passed through him and he grabbed my arm tightly. I sighed, turning to meet his pleading eyes.

"You just broke up with Anna, right? Are you looking for a new girl?" I gaped at his accusation, whipping my arms out of his grip.

"You know that I don't see them as a game." The brunette shook his head.

"You never loved them, Sebastian. When will you realize that...that..."

"That what?" Irritation started to boil inside me.

"That I'm the only one who stayed the entire time!" He clasped my hands and moved close to my chest. I was speechless and my choice of actions were clouded by shock, and I did the most logical thing in the situation. I pushed him away, maybe a little to harshly.

He stumbled backwards, hurt evidence in every body language. I always knew and somehow figured his intentions for the past four years, but I see him as a friend. My manager, and we have a contract. He should know his boundaries and be professional about it.

"If you don't stop this nonsense, I will demand for a different manager." His turquoise eyes widened, and he balled his hands with the thin fabric of his suit. I wanted to feel guilty for saying such cold things to him, but instead I felt guilty for thinking about Ciel even during times like this. He's been on my mind for who knows how long, and even during my dreamless sleep he's the only one there. He kept my mind preoccupied to pay mind to matters like this, and I feel bad for that. Do I regret it? Sadly, no.

"I'm sorry. I'll go to the photoshoot, but not the interview." I changed quickly, putting on some plain, white shirt and black skinny jeans along with a grey buttoned coat. I slipped into brown ankle boots and opened the door of my apartment, leaving him there without sparing him a single apologetic glance.

* * *

I had nothing to do until ten thirty, so I decided to stop by Margaret's. I pulled over and people are already filling in. I locked the car and jogged my way up the entrance as I caught Sally's eye on me. An immediate smile played on her lips as she opened the door, welcoming me with a pat.

"He's waiting for you." She pointed at the storage room, giggling. I walked to the back and hastily opened the heavy metal door, revealing a young boy hunched back on the floor, smiling. He quickly looked up to me and his eyes were a mix of surprise, and at the same time he looked like some kid whose wish had just gotten true.

"Sebastian! Look what I found!" He brought up a white, mass of fluff in front of my face. I stared at the little creature, seeing that it was a kitten. It was so small and fluffy it fit perfectly well in between his tiny palms.

"Where did you find that?"

"I saw him walking on the streets. I felt bad so I picked him up. Look how happy he is now!" He cuddled the kitten next to his cheek. A small sneeze was produced and I chuckled, getting the cat from him.

"Hey, you might be allergic."

"Am not!" I scoffed and pushed the kitten close to his face. A chain of cough and sneezes came right after and I pinched his cheek teasingly. "See?"

"But I wanna hold snowflake!" Snowflake? Of course he named him.

"What a wonderful name."

"Do you like cats."

"Maybe...yeah. I actually like them a lot." I do remember that when I was a kid, I used to play with them a lot all they long. I've always wanted one but things gut busier, and when I was scouted at fourteen that want just basically got more out of reach. I can't possibly take care of another being when I'm out everyday.

"I like them too. Do you want to go with me and walk him to the park? Mummy and Sally said it's okay as long as I'm with an adult." He smiled happily, bringing the kitten back to him and strapping him a lease.

"I would love too. I'll just go get Sally, wait here." I patted his head and he giggled. I don't usually make gentle gestures like this but then again how can you resist this sweetheart?

"Sally." She hummed as she washed some dishes, giving me a side glance and continued.

"Can I take Ciel out today?" I asked.

"Oh, to the park? He's been bugging me to do that but I'm busy...I'm glad you offered."

"Yeah. We'll be going now."

"Oh, wait. Sebastian, thanks for being kind to him. Not all people want to be friends with him." She said with melancholy.

"I just really like hanging out with that kid." I've never met anyone so sincere. All of them stuck around me because of my famous label and none of them were truly my friends. I guess we are just the same?

"You have work though."

"I will visit every free time I've got. It's not like I'm skipping it." I said half of the truth.

"Sebastian, can we go now?" Ciel asked between me and Sally, almost begging. He pouted when laughter erupted from us and I took his other free hand and waved a quick good bye to her. As we were walking out I thought it would be strange to walk a cat, because usually dogs are the ones being walked around parks. I just shrugged it off and unlocked the car.

Ciel stopped in his tracks. "We are going to ride that?"

"Yeah. This is my car. Hop on." Ciel bit his lip.

"Can we just...you know, walk?"

I opened the passenger's door ready, "Why?"

"First it's really near so we can just walk. I don't think we really need a car." I dropped the subject and nodded. I wanted to question him further but I decided I was itching to go to the park. The thought of walking around with him along nature ignites some excitement in me.

"No problem." A small beep was heard as I shut the door locked. For the first few attempts Ciel tried walking Snowflake, but most of the time he just sat there or did his own curious business. For the most part I carried Snowflake, because I'm certain that Ciel will be sneezing if Snowflake got any close to him.

We entered the park and it was quiet. There's a couple playing with their dog a few miles away and other than that the place is empty. Ciel happily took Snowflake on the grass and played with her, while I watched with both of them bemused.

Am I doing things too much? Am I spending too much time with him? I don't think so. I've only met him a few days ago, but then I have never felt so home with someone. My own family can't compare to the comfortable and simple feeling of happiness with just being beside someone.

Snowflake seemed to not like the idea of running too much, so Ciel just played with her on one spot. He called out to me and I grabbed some weed to tickle the kitten with. Well, initially but I ended up ticking Ciel.

"S-stop! I-it tickles!" Ciel laughed.

"You like that!" I tickled him some more until we were both exhausted. We stood from our spot and found a bench where we sat for a while in silence.

"Are you hungry?" Before he could answer, a loud grumble came from his pleading stomach.

"I take that as a yes." He nodded.

"Ice cream?"

"Sure." I jogged to the ice cream truck, partially watching Ciel if he does anything. I ordered for a Vanilla and a Chocolate and let him choose. He chose the Vanilla one and happily yapped the cold dessert. We watched the sky, the wind that blew the trees and the leaves that fell. Not in a million years did I predict that I would be so relaxed and calm, with someone whom I barely met, yet sweeter than any sugar.

"Thank you..." He whispered.

"For what?"

"For taking me here." He smiled. I ran my thumb on his bottom lip where some cream lay unnoticed. He seemed surprised but he giggled nonetheless.

"I don't know. I'm not usually comfortable with strangers because Mummy said to be careful 'round them...but you're really kind." No, you are. I'm happy that I met you.

"I like being with you." I say honestly.

"Even when I'm like this?" He said innocently.

"It's not bad."

"...I know it is. They always try to make it seem okay but I know it's not." He smiled timidly, munching on the cone with silence. There was a sudden tension, and panic crossed me for wanting to tell him that it's not what he thinks. That he's special, important, and that everyone loves him. That it's _fine to be different._

"Don't say that."

"Then my father wouldn't have left me." I could hear a silent shattering and a heavy, metal feeling weighing me down. His words hit me like a truck, but his understanding smile is what ripped me open.

"Ciel..."

"Mummy said it because he's a bad guy that hid his true colors well...but I know that it's just because his 'prince' didn't turn out as one." He explained.

"I wasn't good enough." He giggled. He was _laughing._ I sat still void of any movement. He just told me that his bastard of a father left him because of his illness, and he said it so casually as if he understood it. It's wrong. That's not how it should be.

"No." I squeezed his hand with my bigger and rougher ones while my other brought his chin up. I could tell the tears he's been holding back, and the redness of his cheeks as if he's suffering pain. He kept all these emotions bottled up inside him and he let everyone believe he doesn't know anything about it. But then he did, because he's more mature than you think.

He's stronger and braver than you think.

"He was too weak to understand you, Ciel. He was simply the one not good enough to be beside you." His lips trembled, and the first string of tears streamed down.

"Everyone loves you. Remember that." He was sobbing now.

"B-but-"

I smiled warmly, planting a feather-like kiss on his forehead. A week ago, I knew I'd never allow myself to do something like this, let alone comfort some person. I would never smile this much, or even think about the same person every hour and every minute of the day. I would never spare a reason to any girl I've broken up with. Yesterday, I was just Sebastian, who had a stone heart behind his deceiving nature.

"...but then you're worth it." We both smiled.

 _not until you._

* * *

 **okay, okay. i think this chapter is extra cheesy i don't know. thoughts about sebastian and ciel warming up to each other? what will tear them apart? READ TO FIND OUT ALL THE LOVE TO ALL OF YOU MY DEAR READERS.**

 **I have another SebaCiel story called His Master, Acting skills :) New chap is up!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Look over here!"

 _click._

"Perfect!"

 _click._

They all wave in front of me in some weird gestural way in ought to carry my attention to their camera lenses. Thousands of lights flashed to me and I grimaced at the occasional scream heard. I mustered the best celebrity smile I could, giving them what they want while walking as quickly as possible inside the big entrance. Away from a lot of them.

The annual Gala is start-studded like usual, a few known artists and models tagging along each other. The main reason Adam brought me here is for exposure, perhaps meet a couple of labels and strengthen my foothold in the industry. I walked in wearing a white suit, contradictory to my usual clothes that always play between black, grey and navy.

Multiple eyes drew towards me and they widened, gawking at my presence which I didn't mind. It should be something to get used to, especially when you're that someone whose face is posted everywhere internationally.

I offered them small smiles and that was enough to bring them all gathering around me. Woman, mostly.

"You're Sebastian, right? I can't believe that I will be able to see you in person!" She talked quite quickly, of course in a usual annoying tone. I'd never smack her for it though, but I already did in my head.

"Yes, are you having a great time?" An evident flush reddened her cheeks. I don't get how simple question can make them so...head over heels, I guess? And they call me a ladies' man when they are the one to pull every man into them.

"Y-yes." I observed her features and she did look familiar, like a Victoria Secret model or some kind. I greeted her again and moved away just to be greeted by yet again another irritating individual - a reporter at that.

"Oh! Welcome back to our lately night show and don't forget to send your requests to the BBC radio station first..." She introduced first and I let her, knowing that her target is me. I glued my infamous smirk the best I could.

"We have Sebastian Michaelis here as you can see. So how is the night?" She brought the mic instantly in front of me.

"I just arrived but good so far." The brunette giggled and a hint of mischief in her fairly brown eyes. I knew right away that she's got another scandalous question ready for me and I groaned internally; not like I couldn't answer it, but it has always been the same one.

"Rumors said that you've got an eye on Leilah tonight, where is she?" I needed so much restriction before I could keep my eyes from rolling.

"No, I don't even know who she is."

"You were speaking to her just a while ago, weren't you?" She persisted.

"Oh...that was her? Sorry, I didn't know. We just met." I wanted to rub it into her face but I don't want to be rude. I don't jump from one girl to another, well, not always. It's not like I'm with them all at the same time, it just happens that we always break up a week after and that's how it works.

"I see. But what do you feel getting any girl you want?" I cringed at her choice of her words.

"I don't."

"Really? But how come you've got all those 'just for the season' girls all the time?" A grin formed on my lips, trying to hold myself from rudely telling her to back off in the most slaying manner. What's with all these rumors? Being blessed with good looks doesn't come with a free and automatic 'womanizer' trait. The media just love asking for the most ignorant and nonsensical issues ever written.

"Not on purpose." I say with a certain offended tone, walking away to get lost in the crowd. She didn't follow me any further and she jumped to the next model, whom if I not mistaken goes with the name Cara. I've worked with her a couple of times before ans she's decent.

Some paparazzi took a few more pictures of me, and I greeted some of the guests including those who I consider friends with. I scanned the crowd and there's a familiar young blonde clinging to an older model, I guess his name was William, and I groaned when he noticed me.

"Sebastian! Thank God you're here." The boy pulled the four-eyes man along with him, wearing an shorts of the most inappropriate length as he practically jumped to get to me. A scowl made it's way to the older man's lips.

"Alois." I greeted.

"It's so hot! So many people are too damn sneaky to mind your own business. You've met William, haven't you?"

"Yes." I said, throwing the raven-clothed male with the popular smile.

"I'm going." He glared.

"Come on! Forget about the rivalry for a moment!"

"No, Grell is waiting for me." Grell? So they are together after all? He deniedit so many times.

"Someone is jealous that he's losing to his boyfriend's first love." Alois pouted. I almost choked on my drink as William turned sharply at the shorter teen.

He fumed, and you could tell a thick vein popping on his forehead already, "I'm better than you, just for the record." He fixed his glasses and headed to a red-haired male, which is without doubt fake and grabbed him by the waist. We may act like that but I presume that's how we get along. We've known each other since forever, and our circle consists of Alois, William and Grell who is a pop singer. I can't believe he made it this far after he slammed Justin. How did he do that?

"I'm going home."

"What? Spend more time with us! You barely hangout with me." He faked a pout and brought both his palms on his hips.

"I'm tired. I have no energy for this." Alois clung to me, and there was a sudden crash beside me and when I looked up I was surprised it was Grey. He munched most of the food there, and then Snake, a small time actor who preferred to be called as a circus exhibitor, came along and pulled him away. Drunk perhaps? I sighed, so much things to expect for a simple and elegant ball.

I heard the mic pick up, and a tan-skinned male suddenly spoke through slurred words,

"Agni doesn't like washing his feet." His eyes drooped, and a couple of guards went to get him A couple laughed and some just shrugged it off. I was sure that he's Indian based on his features, I just can't point a finger who he is exactly. Well, that's it.

"I'm going home." Rather than an exhausted adult saying it, I sounded like a five-year old who hates socializing in kid's parties.

* * *

I drove through the night without thinking. My gaze landed on the blinking light that read 8:30 p.m in the evening. I cleared my throat, wracking my head for somewhere to to kill time that's not my apartment where Adam will be. A lot of familiar places came into view and all the feisty lights were on just like every night in London. Although there were so many I was a regular in there's only one place that's been bugging my mind to come visit.

I parked right outside of the small, Victorian-like cafe, shrugging off the suit and replacing it with a plain black t-shirt from the trunk of my car. Just like I hoped, the restaurant is still packed with customers and things seem busy. Sally gave me a silent greeting when I came in and I immediately scanned the crowd for a certain young boy.

"He's not here."

"Oh, why not?"

"Ciel only comes here from Tuesdays to Saturdays." She says, noting my usual orders down on her tiny pad paper.

"He works here?"

"Sort of? He helps out. His mom used to work here but she got sick, so Ciel said he wanted to take his mom's place. Don't underestimate him though, he knows what he's doing." She smiled which I reciprocated. Even though I am careful around him due to his playfulness and tendency to act like a toddler, I knew that there's a side of him that understands his environment. He may not act like it but he does his best to adjust and grow in his own way. Most people just don't notice that, or rather, Ciel doesn't intend them to notice either.

"Besides, he's at the doctor." I choked on my water, all possibilities training in my head.

"What happened?" Sally took notice of the worry on my face and she shook her head.

"Just the general check up thing they do. Some therapy as well." I stayed silent, my own thoughts calming down. Though, just as I was begin to gulp all my questions down along with the drink, my curiosity got the best of me.

"They can afford it? I-I mean...I don't mean to-"

"It's fine. His father sends money even though...even though things are complicated." A sympathtic smile curved on her lips and I nodded. She must be thinking that I don't know anything about his own father leaving him, so I thought it's also not my place to talk about it. Well, the thought of his father leaving his mother crying on the floor with a young, teary-eyed Ciel is a way to ruin my mood.

"Be back in a minute." Sally left. I sank on my chair, all alone without the tiny sun-child to cheer me up and bother me every second.

I glanced at my phone, seeing a text message from Alois, missed calls from Adam and my ex-girlfriend and one from Claude. I couldn't fight the smile on my face.

It's been a while after all.

I dialled his number and after three rings I heard him pick up, a deep voice greeting me from the other line.

"Sebastian? You're calling me."

"Why can't I?"

"Well you never do, sometimes you do it for a prank or when you're frantically convincing yourself you're about to die from a single scratch. So, what is this about?"

"You called me. What is it that _you're_ about?" I emphasized.

"Must've clicked it accidentally." He said seriously.

"Come to Margaret's."

"Why?"

"Do I have to give a reason for everything all the time? Just get your smart butt over here. I'm alone."

He sighed dramatically, "Fine." The line went dead

After exactly twenty minutes the entrance bell rang, and a tall lad with features similar to mine walked in. He walked over me with a scowl, crossing his arms in his white, doctor coat.

"You should've left your coat in the car. That's from the hospital and it's dirty, you know?"

"I have my own clinic and all I do there is basically make people learn how to walk again and therapy. It's not like people die there."

"Okay, okay. So how's work?" I grinned as he took a seat across to me, grabbing my drink from me and taking a sip. His topaz eyes looked at me with defeat and possible annoyance.

"I should be the one asking you that. I don't know what you're doing and don't you ever come to me saying you have aids." He whispered with venom tricking from every letter.

"No? I'm very careful and I don't sleep with just anyone so chill out." We both laughed. It's really been a while, maybe two months since we last sat comfortably like this talking about nonsense and teasing each other with endless comebacks. It's not that easy for him to loosen up though, he's that stoic and reserved type who secretly fantasizes about fictional characters. You can't he's a nerd because definitely not, he's cool despite his out-of-style glasses.

"How's life?" He started.

"Interesting." He quirked a brow at my fond expression,

"This is weird because I've never seen you speak about anyone like this." Sally came with a plate of steak, some mashed potatos and Greek salad. Claude took the pleasure to much on the salad while I settled happily with the sizzling meat. She left with a smile and I resumed the conversation.

"Why do you say it's always about someone?"

"Isn't always the case? You never talk about anything else. Now that I think about it, you keep ranting about the different kinds of people in the world and that's just how it goes." I rolled my head back and laughed, he's right like usual.

"There's this young boy that I met. He's sweet, pure and innocent and you can say that you just wanna stick around him? Especially when I found out about all he's been through... I'm just five years older so wipe that look off your face." I laaughed at his judgemental expession with his jaw slightly agape. He narrowed his eyes and continued finishing the salad. I licked my lips before I contnued, knowing I would be carried away.

"He's always so happy and he literally seriously honestly lights up the whole room, no, world when he walks in. His eyes are so blue and bright and sometimes you just want to be lost in them forever. He speaks the truth and very sincere with what he feels and you somehow feel all tingly when you're around him? I think it's because you suddenly realize that you're such a bad person compared to him or it might also be admiration..." I spoke without a pause, he looked at me confused but he nodded, listening intently. He appeared to be registering everything and contemplating with what to think, putting the pieces together with all my loose statements. Claude wiped his lips and leaned back with his hazel eyes staring back at me.

"That was a lot of adverbs."

"I've been rambling and that's all you've got? How dumb." A look of disbelief painted his features.

"I'm not the one who got an A in Math."

"It's because you're an overachiever. A is not that bad." I defended.

"Speaking of young boy...I actually have a patient who has a kind of syndrome that makes them act young." Instantly, the image of Ciel popped in my head.

"Oh...really?"

"He's doing great than he sould. I'm pretty fond of him."

"You know what's really weird? When you've finally said something cheesy and you say it with a straight face." I laughed.

"I mean it." He said.

"Coincidence because the young boy that I was taling about also has Peter Pan Syndrome." Claudes eyes widened.

"How'd you know it's Peter Pan Sydrome?" He shook his head.

"Stupid question." We both laughed. So apparently there's this kid he's fond of that has the same disorder as Ciel. It almost sounds hilarious for both of us.

"They can meet sometime."

"'Course." He exclaimed shortly and stood up, fixing his suit and left a couple of pounds to pay the bill. I shoved it back to him and smiled.

"My treat." He smiles for the first time this evening.

When I get home, I'd probably laugh for hours about this phenomenal coincidence. I won't though, because that's not me, but I still find it ludicrous. And Claude being fond of someone? If I heard someone say that yesterday I'd be coughing my lungs out, but then I guess he's not so heartless. It's about damn time to add a spice in his life and stop being so isolated all the time. I smiled warmly at the thought of Claude smiling happy with that special someone.

"I wish you luck." I muttered when he's already a few steps away. When I thought he didn't hear it he looked back, giving me a wave and an eye roll. I don't know who got it from who, but I guess it's me because after all, I'm older.

"See you around, brother."

* * *

 **a/n YASSSSS DID YOU SEE THAT COMING? OH NO WHATS HAPPENING.**

 **sorry if it's short, this is just a filler to intoduce some characters. Ciel will be on the next chapter which is I know will be longer than ever because the plot is happening. ITS HAPPENING.**

 **THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS! ALL THE FREAKING LOVE.**


End file.
